


Roiling Joy, Lazy as Sin

by embroiderama



Series: Truth 'Verse [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending Saturday together in NYC, the guys enjoy being back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roiling Joy, Lazy as Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set directly after [The Missing Line in My Favorite Song ](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/115707.html) in the [Truth 'verse](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/tag/truth+%27verse+outline). Chronologically, this is early March 2007.

Saturday morning, Jeff woke up wrapped around Jensen, Jensen's shoulder his pillow. He pushed himself up on his side and laid one hand on Jensen's flat stomach, feeling the gentle rise and fall. He called out quietly, "Hey," but Jensen didn't wake up. Jeff moved his hand then, sweeping up from Jensen's stomach, over the center of his chest and the warm hollow of his throat. He molded his hand around the stubbled curve of Jensen's jaw and patted lightly. "Hey."

"Hmmmm?" Jensen hummed sleepily, opening his eyes a slit to peek through his eyelashes.

"I'm going to get my girl. Be back in a few minutes."

"Mmmmkay." Jensen's eyes slipped closed again, and Jeff got out of bed. He picked up his jeans and sweater from the floor and pulled them back on. When he sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on his shoes and socks, he felt Jensen roll over. "Hey, Jeff?"

"Thought you went back to sleep?"

"Started thinkin' about breakfast."

Jeff looked at Jensen's sleepy smile and only reluctantly stood up. "Why don't you order some? I'm going to take Bisou outside for a minute, but I should be back in 15 minutes or so."

"Sounds like a plan." Jensen groped for the room service menu and pulled it over to where he lay, holding it about an inch from his face.

Jeff shook his head and walked over to the door. He pulled his own coat down off its hanger and then fished in Jensen's jacket pocket for his glasses case. He carried the glasses over to the bed and dropped them in Jensen's lap. "Don't make yourself blind on account of food."

Jensen pulled the menu away from his face and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you."

Jeff couldn't resist that smile. He bent over the bed and pressed his lips to Jensen's, wanting nothing more than to get naked again and join him in bed, breakfast be damned. But his baby girl was waiting for him, and he'd promised to pick her up early. Sometimes, Jeff really hated being the nice, responsible kind of guy. He took one last taste of Jensen's lips then stood back up. "French toast," he husked out. "Um, bacon."

He turned around and left the room before Jensen could smile again or move or breathe or do anything else that would tempt him to throw responsibility out the window.

~~~

When they got back up to the room, Bisou was thrilled, if not a little confused to find Jensen sharing the space. A few minutes later, when it turned out that Jensen had added a side order of sausage just for her, she fell just as far in love as Jeff was. The three of them ate together in bed, and Bisou licked the traces of maple syrup from their hands.

Afterward, stuffed to the gills with French toast and eggs and various pork products, they decided to go out for a long walk. Jensen disguised himself with his baseball cap and sunglasses, and Jeff wondered idly which of them was supposed to be Brad because, really, neither of them had the tits to be Angelina Jolie. Outside, it was a sparklingly bright winter day, sunlight glinting off the streets and cars wet from melting snow.

They walked up Fifth Avenue and then slipped into the park. There were no ducks in the Duck Pond for Bisou to bark at, but they continued along and eventually wandered away from the main path to spend a breathless fifteen minutes running together, scrambling over big rocks and leaf litter and crunchy brown snow to chase squirrels and shadows. Jeff missed this, this sensation of his body and his brain working in sync, as fast as they could, to keep him on his feet, to keep him moving forward across the terrain that felt wild and random, no matter that he knew it had all been planned out like a giant backyard garden. No matter that they were only a block away from the street.

Afterward, the humans slumped side-by-side on a bench, their breath heaving in their chests, and Bisou flung herself on the pavement in front of them with her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Jeff looked over at Jensen and saw his own winded smile reflected on his lover's face. They both coughed a little in the cold air, and Jeff thought that the cigarettes, maybe, were not such a great idea.

They picked up bottles of water from a deli and took their time walking back to the hotel. Up in their room, Bisou sacked out on her blanket in the corner, and Jensen pulled Jeff into the shower. They helped each other wash, wet fingers slipping around the curves of their bodies, the lines of their muscles. Jeff closed his eyes and shivered as Jensen traced the lines of the tattoos on his arms, the light scrape of fingernails where the ink lay under the skin.

Jensen barely allowed time for them to dry off. Skin still damp from the hot shower, his head full of steam and the sight of Jensen's spiky-wet hair over his flushed face, Jeff found himself face down on the sheets. Jensen's hands smoothed up the backs of his thighs, over his ass and the back of his ribs to his shoulders.

"Hey," Jensen spoke into his ear. "I screwed this up the first time around. Will you let me try again?"

"God," Jeff breathed out. "Of course."

Jensen didn't reply in words. He pressed a kiss between Jeff's shoulder blades then shifted backward on the bed. Another kiss on Jeff's lower back and gentle pressure on the inside of his thigh. "Here, bend your knee out a little."

Jeff complied, spreading his legs apart and hitching his hips up enough to make more room for his cock underneath. He expected to feel Jensen's fingers and the cool touch of lube, so the trail of warm wetness along the sensitive center line of his ass was a surprise. _God._ Jensen's tongue lapped at the bit of skin behind his balls and then up to his hole, circling the clean skin with soft licks.

Jensen's hands cupped the back of his hips, his thumbs massaging the muscles of his ass while his tongue worked the muscle in the center. Jeff breathed in and out slowly and deeply, feeling the tension of the last few weeks leave his body, feeling himself float there on the bed, Jensen's hands the anchors keeping him where he needed to be. Everything in his body went soft except for his cock, growing hard in the small space between his belly and the sheets.

Jensen's tongue went firm, making tight circles around Jeff's hole and then darting inside, a tiny penetration that brought all the nerves of Jeff's ass to life. He gasped, shifting the angle of his hips to make more room between his legs. "You okay?" Jensen's voice was low and soothing, and Jeff nodded wordlessly. "Good," Jensen answered. "I wanna make you feel good."

_You do,_ Jeff thought. _You are._ But the silence felt good and the weight of the things Jeff didn't need to say rested calmly in his chest.

Jensen's tongue went soft again, licking a warm line from Jeff's balls to his hole, and then it stiffened, teasing him, pressing inside with a small heat, a promise of what was to come. Jeff felt the bed shifting behind him, and Jensen's mouth left his skin. Jeff couldn't stop a sigh at the loss, and Jensen's hand smoothed over his the left side of his back. Jeff heard something move on the bedside table next to his head, then the snick of a plastic cap opening.

Jensen's fingers touched him then, tracing the same lines his tongue had. One finger drew a firm circle around his hole and then easily slipped inside the ring of loosened muscle. Jensen pushed more lube inside and then crooked his finger up as he pulled it out, stroking across Jeff's prostate. Jeff pulled in a gasping breath and moaned on the exhale, his cock growing harder underneath him.

More lube, Jensen's fingers twisting around inside of him, then Jensen pulled away again. Jeff listened to the rustling cardboard sounds on the table next to him, the ripping of foil, then he felt the heat of Jensen's chest over his back. "Roll over on your side, okay?"

Jensen slipped off to lie next to him, and Jeff rolled over, the back of his body pressed against Jensen's, his knee still bent forward. Jensen's breaths were rough in his ear. Jensen's hand firm on his hip, and he pushed inside, joining the two of them together. Jeff panted out a harsh breath and angled his hips back to take Jensen in deeper.

Jensen wrapped a hand around his waist and fisted Jeff's cock, and Jeff wrapped his own hand around Jensen's forearm, connecting them further. Their hips and their thighs, their backs and their arms all moved together in time, and Jeff kept his eyes closed, let himself live in that pressure inside and out. The sensation of Jensen all around him, Jensen's sweat on his skin, the smell of it in the air mixing with the fragrance of the hothouse flowers sitting on his table.

He felt the edge coming, felt his balls tightening up, his brain losing focus except for the sensations of just-right and right-there. He guided Jensen's hand to move faster, faster, and then he squeezed his hand tight around Jensen's arm as he came, salty scent bursting into the air around them.

He slumped forward, drained and floating in replete exhaustion. Jensen rolled them so that he was more on top and thrust down, down, again, until he groaned deep and sweet into Jeff's ear. His sweat-slicked knees slid down alongside Jeff's and they breathed together on the damp hotel sheets.

"I love you," Jensen said into the sweaty hair at the back of Jeff's neck, the words a desperate whisper.

"I know," Jeff murmured, stroking his hand down Jensen's arm as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
